The seatbelt portion of a vehicle restraint system secures the occupant of a vehicle against harmful movement that may result from a vehicle collision. The seatbelt functions to reduce the likelihood of injury by reducing the force of occupant impacts with vehicle interior structures. In this role, the seatbelt applies loads across the chest or lap of the occupant. Chest deflection resulting from these loads may be measured by a test device for human occupant restraint (THOR) in tests for the U.S. New Car Assessment Program (USNCAP). The THOR includes sensors that chest deflection. Controlling or reducing these loads may reduce the risk of occupant injury during a collision.